A Change for the Better
by Redrum
Summary: ONESHOT: Severus finally gets his head out of his arse.


A CHANGE FOR THE BETTER

"Oh fuck; It hurts!"

"You should have thought of that before you went to him."

Harry winced as he bowed his head further, pressing his forehead against his crossed arms. He cried out again when a particular sore spot was brushed against.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, knowing that speaking of his other boyfriend made Severus jealous and nervous, even if they didn't often talk about it.

"There's nothing to apologize for. We both agreed that we could see whomever we wanted, so long as we abide by our rules."

'The rules,' Harry thought with an inner wince. 'Be home by three a.m., no matter what. No mouth-to-mouth kisses, and no mention of names afterwards. Maybe they'd be breaking one of those rules now?'

"Why do you even go to that imbecile? And letting him treat you like this..." Severus' gentle movements as he applied the soothing potion to Harry's tender arse contradicted the harsh tone.

"I don't 'let' him he just... takes the initiative. And I don't realize I'm really hurt until I come home." He felt Severus pause at the unconscious slip. Harry didn't regret it though, since he did feel that anywhere Severus lived (even if it was in the dour dungeons) was his home.

"You can't cross your legs?" Severus murmured. Harry scowled, but quickly found his expression changing as Severus started to pull out. A large hand was placed on the small of his back, gently stroking reassurance while steadying him.

"I'm pulling out; I'll try to be careful. Do not tense up," he stressed.

Harry gritted his teeth as Severus pulled his arm out. The bony wrist jarred briefly, causing Harry to cry out. After another pause, the fist was removed. "I'm just going to put some more potion around the inside," was his warning. Harry nodded, quieting, as he knew the worst was over.

Three fingers, covered in specially made healing potion, entered his hole. He sighed softly, gently pushing out to try to loosen his passage. Severus coated his rectum as far as he could reach before pulling out again.

"It will heal over night," he said with confidence, knowing his own potions like the scars on Harry's back.

"Thanks," Harry said softly. His lover merely grunted and crawled on the mattress to lie next to Harry, slipping the comforter over him and gently manipulating Harry's still sore frame until he too was under the covers.

Harry tucked his head under Severus' chin, breathing in the musky scent only his Sev could produce. Harry's lips curved in a small smile as he burrowed closer. A strong arm wrapped around his back and another, more gentle hand, calmly stroked his ever-messy hair. Harry let his eyes close, quickly falling asleep. He could never sleep contently next to his other lover. He only trusted Severus enough to rest peacefully.

Severus continued stroking the soft hair even as Harry fell asleep. "I wish this could end," he murmured. "I didn't know I would feel like this when we made those rules. I don't want to share you, Harry."

A small smile curved Harry's lips, lost to the man who was still thinking too hard. Relief flooded through him, along with a sense of peace and contentment. He relaxed further in Severus' arms, breathing in his lover's familiar musky scent as he sank further into sleep.

Severus pursed his lips. There was no use dwelling any further on it. After all, he was the one to introduce those rules to Harry, thinking he was too young to settle down. But at the time, Harry's argument had been that he was also 'too old to fuck around.' Severus didn't want Harry regretting spending his life with him. So he'd figured that he'd give Harry some leeway while continuing to be with him (as he hadn't wanted to part ways even then). But two years... surely that was enough time for Harry to get over this phase? Self-imposed as it was by Severus.

But how to broach the subject? He guessed the perfect time would have been earlier. Although, it may have been awkward to speak to Harry about it while his hand was inside the young man's arse, applying the potion to counteract the abuse inflicted on his young lover by that bastard.

Severus sighed. Maybe he could speak to Harry about it tomorrow morning. Preferably while they shared their routine bath; Severus always had a way with Harry when they were both naked and wet and Severus was cleaning his lover of any trace left by the other man. He was certain he'd make Harry see the benefits of monogamy with him.

Even if Severus had been the one to urge Harry to sleep around so as not to confine the youth to him, he would no longer settle for anything less than Harry being with him, and solely him. It was finally time for a change. A change for the better, in Severus' opinion.

End-


End file.
